


Neo-Jurassic

by Melime



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Blue, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After being released, Blue explores her new world.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Neo-Jurassic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Neo-Jurássico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183109) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the Small Fandom Fest, prompt: "Jurassic World (movies), Blue, what does she get up to post-Fallen Kingdom"

When the obstacles that trapped them disappeared, and once again they were set free, prey and predator alike ran, with no concern for hunt.

They were born trapped, denied, and after knowing freedom, they had learned that humans were the greatest threat. Humans were weak and fragile, slow and dumb, loud and smelly. Humans were easy to kill, but they knew the value of pack, and together they were more dangerous than the biggest predator.

So they all knew to run off the humans who captured them, run far from the pack that captured them, that maybe destroyed their home. Humans in a pack were almost always more trouble than they were worth, too hard to determine which ones wanted to help, which ones wanted to hurt.

She ran away from the others. Humans kept trying to capture them, keep them trapped. If humans were to hunt them again, it would be best to stay away. She could always hunt them later, if she needed. She was always clever enough never to go hungry, when that depended on her ability to do tricks and follow instructions, and when she had to hunt by herself, her pack long gone.

She ran through the woods, faster than anyone else, until she was safe and alone. Alone, she could think. They were transported for a long time, how long she couldn't be sure, but she knew she was in a far away place.

The smell was different, too much like the things that humans used. The prey and predators around were different too, so small, nothing that would threaten her. It also meant she would have to hunt many to feed, and they were fast, not as fast as her, but fast enough to be interesting.

She caught three that night. Two small, warm blooded, flying, feathered, a smell and a taste that she didn't know. Two different kinds, she assumed. The biggest had talons, tried to defend itself, but her claws were bigger and her teeth were powerful. One cold blooded, scaly, long, wrapped around a tree, also unknown to her. Everything was unknown, and she missed the taste of her usual prey, these ones reminded her too much of food given in exchange for tricks.

There was no time to make a nest, no reason for it if she wasn't planning to stay. She still had too much to explore.

The island she knew, every inch of it, by scent and sight. She knew it well enough to understand that this place was nothing like her old home.

Bigger, with even more humans, from what she heard and smelled, even if she stayed too far away to see. It was nothing like home, and the humans wouldn't be overrun this time. Perhaps this was where they ran to when the predators took the island, but if this was their home then they wouldn't run. She had to be ready for that.

Hunting humans would be too dangerous here, without a pack. If she did, they would hunt her, and they wouldn't stop until they found her. Until she knew this place better, it would be hard to hide. And they were not worth it, not when prey was plentiful and their tools could be used to attack from so far, so viciously.

As long as they weren’t hunting her, she was free to explore. Let them get the others first, she wasn’t going to let their tools bite her again, rip her flesh, harm her. She was a survivor, alone with no pack, the only one of her kind, except for the one who was alike and different, bigger and stronger and better, but who she had bested twice. Now, there was no one who could understand her, no one with whom she could communicate, but it had been so before and she learned to adapt.

She watched humans from afar, but she didn’t go to their caves and nests. She learned that most of them gathered in those places, few ever ventured into woods, and that at night they hid inside, making light to push away the darkness. When even their light diminished, she could run freely between their nests, as long as she was fast, and ignored the trapped predators that challenged her. They would be easy to kill, so small and furry, but the humans trapped the ones they had an use for, as they had done with her.

This place was cold, especially at night, and she found herself looking for empty human caves, knowing that inside they were warmer. Warmer, but not safer, if she was found inside she would be easy to kill. She was faster, but the caves were small, they made it hard for her to move. She missed the greater caves, large enough for her to move freely, but not so much that a bigger predator would have the same advantage. In the caves she found now, she was the bigger predator, shorter but larger than humans.

Little by little, she learned. The weather changed in ways it didn’t on the island, food was plentiful at times and scarce in others. Her preferred prey spread, so much that soon it was harder to stay away, easy to find a feast of eggs. Humans tried to hunt them all down, until they gave up, and instead trapped themselves, trying to keep the predators away with the same materials they escaped from before.

There were places too risky to go to. She saw even prey, small enough for one bite or too big for her alone to kill, trying to enter and being killed from afar. The humans saw no difference, and they would protect the places they had. She was right, they had no other place to run to now, and so they had to fight.

This island was big, perhaps even too big for her to know. She had traveled until forests changed to deserts, until water froze and she could walk over lakes, until sand gave way to the ocean. She disliked the cold, and the deserts as well, too exposed. Anywhere with too many humans was more trouble than it was worth.

In the end, she enjoyed what she knew. Warm forests with no humans in sight, plenty of prey and spaces just tight enough that bigger predators would have a hard time hunting her. What she wanted was what she always wanted, to live away from humans and their crude attempts at communication or cruel attempts at capture, to hunt and play with her prey, to feed herself on fresh meat that had a chance of escaping.

To be free.


End file.
